Khalid Sulayman Jaydh Al Hubayshi
| place_of_birth = Jeddah, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 155 | group = | alias = Khalid Sulaymanjaydh Al Hubayshi | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Khalid Sulaymanjaydh Al Hubayshi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 155. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1975, in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. According to the Washington Post he was released from Guantanamo, in 2006. According to the Department of Defense he was repatriated to Saudi custody on July 19, 2005. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 by 5 meter trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Khalid Sulayman Jaydh Al Hubayshi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 24 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Khalid Sulaymanjaydh Al Hubayshi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board Starting in 2005 every captive remaining in Guantanamo had an Administrative Review Board convene to make a recommendation as to whether it made sense to hold them in detention. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the Boards that convened in 2005 and 2006. No records were released showing that a Board convened to make a recommendation about Khalid Sulayman Jaydh Al Hubayshi's continued detention. Khalid Al Hubayshi's Washington Post profile Khalid Al Hubayshi was the subject of an article in the Washington Post on March 24, 2008. In the article Al Hubayshi describes receiving training in Afghanistan, living within a broad jihadist community, within Afghanistan, helping to train fighters planning to travel to Chechnya, and an attempt by Osama bin Laden to recruit him to Al Qaeda. He described his long held reservations about al Qaeda. He described declining to be recruited into al Qaeda. He said that after the Al Qaeda's attacks on the USA on September 11, 2001, and the subsequent American counter-strike on Afghanistan soon afterwards, Afghans blamed all Arabs for the counter-attacks. He ended fleeing Jalalabad, and ending up digging in the Tora Bora region. He described Osama bin Laden's sudden retreat from Tora Bora as a cowardly betrayal. He asserted that the attacks on September 11, 2001 were a mistake, because they had targeted civilians. Al Hubayshi is described as a former Guantanamo captive who has re-integrated into the mainstream of Saudi society. References External links * The Insignificance and Insanity of Abu Zubaydah: Ex-Guantánamo Prisoner Confirms FBI’s Doubts Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Jeddah Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian people Category:1975 births